Mistaken Gender
by Exorcist Junko-chan
Summary: When a Yutaka's father makes him join the Host Club, Yutaka is mistaken as a girl disguising as a boy. How great is that? UPDATES WILL BE LATE AT TIMES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Junko-chan here~! Doing my third OHSHC fanfiction! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**It's based on the anime of OHSHC too!**

"Yutaka! Time to go to your new school!" Mr. Sakamoto called out affectionately, "Let me see my adorable child!"

A petite figured boy came down the stair case. The boy had black hair with bangs pushed mostly on the left, and his hair was down to his neck. He had big emerald green eyes, and was wearing his new uniform. The boy was pouting at how his father was acting. "Why do I have to go to that school?"

"Because my child! This school gives you a good education and you look so adorable in that uniform!" Mr. Sakamoto squealed. Yutaka's eye twitched. It wasn't so great seeing a grown man, though he is handsome-be so excited just because he's wearing a uniform.

"Dad, cut it out already." A maid handed Yutaka his back pack and the boy thanked her after. Yutaka turned to his nut ball of a dad. "I'm not a girl, and you know that."

"Yes but you have your mother's looks! It's so hard not to think of you as a girl!" Mr. Sakamoto declared. Yutaka had to admit he got most of his looks from his mother; the only thing he got from his dad was the colour of his eyes.

Yutaka pouted and began to scurry to the door. "Hold it!" Yutaka turned slowly around but regretting it after. His father held a tank top with a picture of a bunny in the middle of it. "Daddy wants you to wear this too!"

Yutaka held the tank top and stared blankly at it. "Is this what you make mom wear before?" Yutaka pushed the tank top away and gave it back to his dad, "That's just sick."

"What! No! Come on Yutaka! Wear it just once for daddy!" Mr. Sakamoto pleaded. He gave Yutaka puppy dog eyes and whimpered. "Pleaseeee?"

Yutaka took one last glance at the tank top and sighed. He snatched tank top back and headed back to his room. "I'm definitely gonna regret this…."

[6 minutes later…]

Yutaka finished putting on the tank top and ran towards the door quickly before his dad comes back and makes him wear more girl clothes. Yutaka greeted the limo driver and got in the back of the limo.

Once the limo started Yutaka sat back and thought of what it would be like in Ouran. _'Hope there isn't any freaks there. Maybe there won't be any guys that confess their love for me…. Ugh I guess being in an all-boys school does something to ya.'_

"Interesting undershirt you have there, Master Sakamoto."

"Huh?" Yutaka looked up and saw the limo driver smiling in the mirror.

"You're undershirt's showing. I suggest you button up your shirt and blazer more."

Yutaka buttoned his shirt up and nodded to the driver, "Thanks. Don't want anybody thinking I'm a cross dresser or anything."

"No problem, Master Sakamoto."

Later, the limo stopped at a large academy and both the driver and Yutaka were astonished. Yutaka got out of his limo and stared at the school with wide eyes. "Woah…."

The driver bowed at Yutaka and said politely, "Have a good day, Master Sakamoto."

Yutaka headed to the entrance and waved at the driver, "You too! I'll see you after school!" Yutaka made his way to the hall and went to his first class.

In the halls people were staring at him. Maybe it was because he was new, or maybe it was his looks. Yutaka just ignored them and knocked on a class door. The teacher opened the door and smiled at Yutaka, "Why, hello Yutaka Sakamoto. It's nice to meet you."

"It's good to see you too." Yutaka smiled. When he entered the room, there were people staring at him again. Yutaka bowed down and smiled gently at the class, "I'm Yutaka Sakamoto. Please treat me well."

Many of the students blushed and paid a lot more attention to Yutaka. The teacher coughed in his fist, "Um, well Yutaka sit down at the front please. Class let us continue please."

Yutaka hung his backpack on his chair and sat down. During the whole lecture the teacher was giving, Yutaka felt staring behind him. _'This school is just like my old one…. What the hell….'_

[Lunch time]

Yutaka walked to a table with his tray and sat down at the empty table. A pair of hands grabbed Yutaka and lifted the boy up. Yutaka struggled but the strong arms held the boy firmly, "H-hey! What's the big idea!"

Yutaka turned and saw he was being lifted up by a tall man with short cut black hair. Yutaka looked and saw in front of him a group of boys. At the side he recognized two boys who were in his class. They were twins and had orange hair. The one next to them was a boy with glasses and black hair. He looked like he was the smart one. To the other side was a boy smaller than Yutaka and had blonde hair and brown eyes. In the middle was probably the leader or something and he had blonde hair and violet eyes. _'Definitely half French. I just know it.' _Yutaka thought to himself.

The twins turned to their leader and pointed to Yutaka, "See boss? It's fine to have him join."

The 'boss' nodded and smiled charmingly at Yutaka. Yutaka didn't even know anything about the blonde but he looked like the type Yutaka hated the most. A snob and selfish. The people with him were probably there because he had the most money. "You do seem to have enough potential to be part of the club."

"Club? What club?"

"Tamaki that's enough, I don't think he wants to be dragged in our club." Everyone looked to the side. Yutaka saw a boy his height, the boy had brown hair and big brown eyes.

"B-but Haruhi! His father begged me for Yutaka to join! The man was begging Haruhi! Begging!" the blonde-or Tamaki for that matter, said to Haruhi. Yutaka has it now…. The blonde wasn't a snob and selfish, he was the typical idiot of the group. Yutaka noted that in his mind. Then Yutaka remembered what Tamaki said. _'Hold up…my father…? My dad signed me up to be in this group's club!'_

"Hey! Wait a minute! _My _father! Mr. Kenta Sakamoto!" Yutaka said, hoping that they got the wrong Sakamoto.

The boy with the glasses scanned through his black note book and stopped at a certain page. "That's right, Mr. Kenta Sakamoto asked, and you're Yutaka Sakamoto correct?" Yutaka nodded and Kyoya continued, "Well then, that means you're now part of the club. Congratulations."

Mori went and set Yutaka down. Yutaka thanked Mori and raised an eyebrow at the others, "So what's this club…?" the more he realized what was happening the more he got pissed off. He was gonna kill his dad once he gets home.

"It's called the Host Club." Tamaki proudly revealed, "It's where young handsome men who have too much time in their hands entertain ladies that too; have too much time in their hands."

Yutaka stared blankly at the explanation and he swore a vein popped, _'I'm gonna kill you old man….'_

[After school]

The hosts guided Yutaka to the Music Room #3. The room was beautiful and quite outstanding for a music room. Yutaka turned to the brown haired boy, "So what do we do mostly?"

"Oh, well I usually give out tea, but other than that I just talk to girls like the others." Haruhi then added, "But we also cosplay at times."

At those words, a sudden flashback came to Yutaka. Images of lace, dresses, fashionable hats and girly cosplay showed up in the boy's head. "C-cosplay!"

"Yeah of course! The girls love that stuff!" Hikaru said…. Or was it Kaoru? While heading to the music room, they introduced their names but Yutaka couldn't really remember them. Usually he's amazing at remembering names but it was probably the shock of what his dad did that made him unfocused.

"Do you not like cosplay Yu-chan?" Hunny asked while holding his favourite bunny.

"Um…well…kinda." Yutaka blushed with embarrassment. Remembering how his father would always make him cosplay in girly clothes in his past made Yutaka hate cosplay. "I-I don't like cosplay I'm sorry."

"What!" Tamaki clutched onto Yutaka's shoulders, "How can someone not like cosplay!"

"I've had a bad past with cosplay okay?" Yutaka pushed Tamaki away and headed to the door, "I'm leaving! I'm sorry my old man troubled you guys so much!"

"I'm sorry, but you must stay." Kyoya said firmly, "We already told our customers we're gonna have a new host and told them it was Yutaka Sakamoto."

'_So that's why the girls were staring at me….' _Yutaka stopped at the door and sighed. Yutaka's a man so he doesn't want to let any girls down, and disappointing them by not joining won't help. The boy turned, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Wonderful!" Tamaki beamed, "Now hold onto this tray for today, you're gonna be serving tea." The blonde handed Yutaka a tray of tea.

[The Host Club is now open]

Yutaka began to serve tea to the customers and hosts, and after all of them had their tea cups full; Yutaka set the tray down on the buffet table. Yutaka viewed the sweets and pastries in rows and plates. The boy's mouth watered hungrily. Since the hosts interrupted his meal during lunchtime; Yutaka hasn't eaten since breakfast.

"Do you want some Yu-chan?" Yutaka looked down and saw Hunny, and behind the small blonde was Mori looking blankly at Yutaka. "You can have some if you want! It's really good."

Yutaka smiled happily as he took a slice of cake, "Thanks!" once he took a bite, his mouth filled with explosions of flavour. Yutaka ate more of the cake and grinned at the two seniors, "This is amazing!"

Everybody saw that grin Yutaka held. It wasn't the kind of devilish grin you see from the twins, or the sly smirk from Kyoya, or the adorable smile that Hunny held, or the charming princely smile Tamaki showed, or Haruhi's natural gentle smile. It was the grin that was carefree and simple; something that none of the hosts could make. Tamaki jumped off his seat and hugged Yutaka, "How adorable! You can have all the cake you want Yutaka!"

"W-woah hey!" Tamaki began to turn Yutaka in circles and cooed out, "You're like the son I've always wanted!"

"S-stop! Someone help me!" Yutaka turned to Haruhi and his eyes begged for help to the brunette.

Haruhi knew what Yutaka meant and planned to help out. "Tamaki stop it! Yutaka doesn't like that stuff, in fact nobody does!" Haruhi scowled.

Lightning struck the blonde. Tamaki let go of Yutaka and went to his corner to sulk. "You're so mean Haruhi…. How can you be so cruel to daddy? Mommy, help me out!"

Kyoya-or mommy…, sighed. "Why must I be caught up in all this?"

Yutaka raised an eyebrow at the relationship all the hosts contained together. Did they have some kind of family thing? The way Tamaki was acting reminded Yutaka of his dad, except Yutaka's dad never goes into a corner.

After a while, all the hosts went back to hosting and Yutaka went back to pouring tea. An arm grabbed Yutaka's wrist and when Yutaka looked to see who is was; it was a beautiful girl with long brown hair. "Hello, you must be Yutaka Sakamoto; the new host."

"That's right." Yutaka nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm Natsuki Yoshida." The girl purred, "Would you like to sit with me?"

Yutaka noticed she was alone at her table and shrugged, "Sure why not." The boy sat down from across Natsuki and smiled nervously, "So is there any reason why you're not with any of the hosts?"

Natsuki leaned her arm on the table and smiled, "Because I was waiting for someone like you to come along."

"Why aren't you the charmer?" Yutaka smirked. He doesn't easily give into flirting. Not even this beautiful woman could make him melt. He cares about personality. "You know if you were a boy, you would make a great host."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I guess." Yutaka shrugged and grinned. From the side Yutaka could see Tamaki waving to him.

"Yutaka! Tea please!"

Yutaka got up and smiled apologetically at Natsuki, "Sorry, but I have to go." With that, the host left with his tray of tea. Yutaka made his way to Tamaki's table and poured the tea for the girls.

"Well done Yutaka." Tamaki praised, "You're doing well for you first time. Maybe your father was right for having you join."

'_Nah he was totally wrong. Gonna wreck that pretty little face of his….' _Yutaka growled to himself, when he looked at Tamaki and the girls he smiled, "Maybe."

Tamaki glomped Yutaka again and cooed, "Again so cute! Not as cute as Haruhi but you're close~!"

When Tamaki let go of Yutaka, the boy spun in circles getting all dizzy. Two pairs of hands stopped him from behind, and Yutaka could tell they were grinning, "You seem to be having fun Yutaka."

"I'm not." Yutaka said bluntly.

"Well, good luck next time." The twins grinned a bit devilishly.

The club was closed after and Yutaka headed straight to his limo. The driver bowed to him but Yutaka didn't care he just said commanded, "Take me home right now. That old man's going down."

The driver wasn't so sure what has gotten in Yutaka, but arguing with Master Sakamoto would get him fired. Yutaka went in the back and the driver headed back to his driver's seat. "Is something wrong young master?"

"Nothing." Yutaka gazed out the window with crossed arms, "Please just take me home."

"Of course sir."

When the limo stopped at the front of the mansion, Yutaka opened the door immediately and ran to the door. The maids opened the door for Yutaka and curtsied at him. "Hello young master."

"Where's my father?" Yutaka headed upstairs even though he never got his answer.

"I'm sorry young master, but he's not here." A maid said.

Yutaka stopped in his tracks and walked backwards so he can look at the maid directly, "Excuse me?"

"He's at one of his modeling agencies." The maid backed away. Yutaka's angry aura was beginning to scare her; Yutaka's been angry before but it was different than usual. "He won't be back till you come back from school tomorrow. I'm sorry for scaring you all…."

The maids smiled at Yutaka and said all together, "You're forgiven young master."

[The next day]

It was Yutaka's second day at Ouran and he's already made friends with an odd group. Tamaki was bickering with the twins and accusing them of touching Haruhi, and the twins were objecting and calling Tamaki a pervert. Kyoya was just eating his food calmly and ignoring what was happening. Mori was quiet like always and eating his food peacefully as well. Hunny was just finished eating his sweet lunch and going for his dessert. And Haruhi was just sighing to herself and was wondering why she's friends with these fools. Yutaka watched the scene and thought to himself, _'This is the weirdest group ever.'_

[The Host Club is now open]

Natsuki stopped Yutaka for a brief moment again, and the hosts began to notice it. Tamaki watched and began to tear up, "My son is growing up so fast."

"Who knew someone with those kinds of looks can score a girl like Natsuki." Hikaru said and thought out loud, "I mean, he has looks like Haruhi. Surprised he's not like her."

"Yeah, I wonder if Yutaka's…." Kaoru stopped in mid-sentence and both twins looked at each other.

With Yutaka and Natsuki, things didn't seem so great up close. "You know Yutaka…. You seem to be really liked by everyone. I'm quite jealous of you right now." Natsuki held onto her cup tightly and Yutaka could see a crack in the tea cup.

"Is that so…?" Yutaka sweat dropped. "I can tell you don't like me, so what was with that flirting before?"

"I was hoping you would fall for me. But you didn't look at me in any different way, so I could tell it didn't work." Natsuki growled like a mad predator, "First it was Haruhi, now it's you. I guess people with looks like yours get a lot of attention in the host club."

"Hey, why are you mad at me? You hardly know me." Yutaka knew there would be a stuck up chick coming in his life some time. "I'm sorry, but I didn't choose to look this way. In fact I hate it."

"Yes but you get so much attention! You girly faced boy!"

Yutaka spun around and glared at Natsuki, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT A GIRLY FACED BOY! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME I'M A GIRL! I'M A BOY DAMMIT!"

Natsuki grabbed a tea pot from the table and threw it in Yutaka's face. Luckily the tea got cold so Yutaka didn't get any burns. Before anybody could speak Natsuki stomped towards the door, "You don't have to tell me! I already know I'm not allowed to come back!"

Yutaka sighed as he examined his soaked clothes. Haruhi tapped Yutaka's shoulder and frowned, "What was that about?"

"She was just envy of looks. It's fine." Yutaka shrugged, "You don't happen to have another uniform do you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I have my normal clothes in my backpack." Yutaka grabbed his backpack and headed to the changing rooms.

[The Host Club is now closed]

The hosts waited for Yutaka to come out. Tamaki paced the floor worriedly, "Maybe Yutaka won't want to be a host anymore. He might think that many of these things will happen to him! We'll lose a good host!"

"Don't worry boss, it's not like he's that weak. He is a boy after all." The twins said like it was plain common sense.

Tamaki grumbled, "Well we have to find out!" The blonde thrust the curtains aside and the hosts glanced over his shoulder.

They saw Yutaka without his blazer and dress shirt. He had his bunny tank top still on too. Yutaka had wide eyes and yelled, "I-I can explain!"

The hosts were quiet for a moment; then Tamaki closed the curtains silently. The twins perked up, "So Yutaka is actually a girl! That explains it!"

"I see! So that's why Yu-chan looks like a girl! It's because he is a girl!" Hunny jumped happily, "I get it now!"

Mori nodded, "Yeah…"

Yutaka moved the curtains away violently, "You got it all wrong! I'm a boy I swear!"

"You can't trick us anymore Yutaka." Tamaki said playfully, "Is there any reason why you're cross dressing little Yutaka?"

"Wait no!" but it was useless. The hosts were satisfied that Yutaka was actually a girl and didn't pay attention to Yutaka. Yutaka's eye twitched intensely, _'My school life sucks….'_

[Yutaka's mansion]

Mr. Sakamoto pranced around and grinned, "I hope my little boy is having fun with his new club friends!"

"Um master…. I don't think young master Yutaka is having so much fun. He was in a very bad mood before." A maid interrupted.

"Really?"

As if on cue, Yutaka bashed open the door and yelled. "WHERE IS MY PERVERT OF A DAD! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

The servants laughed nervously to themselves. Yutaka was an even worst mood than before. Mr. Sakamoto backed away slowly, "Oh uh…. What's wrong Yutaka?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know exactly why I'm pissed off! Why did you have me join the _Host Club_!"

Yutaka pulled on Mr. Sakamoto's tie and growled lowly. Mr. Sakamoto gulped, "B-because I wanted you to have friends…. They seemed to be good kids when I bumped into them before."

Yutaka's eye twitched again. If he gets anymore mad, he's gonna seriously something or someone. "Okay…I see…."

Mr. Sakamoto raised an eyebrow as Yutaka withdrew from Mr. Sakamoto and thought to himself. "You don't mind?"

"OF COURSE I MIND!" Yutaka barked, "THANKS TO YOU THEY THINK I'M A GIRL! THEY SAW THAT STUPID TANK TOP YOU MADE ME WEAR!"

"Oh really? Hahaha…." Mr. Sakamoto quickly tried to make a clean get away. As he was trying to escape he murmured, "It's a good thing cause in the school records you are…."

Yutaka grabbed his dad's shoulder and had a haunting aura to him, "What did you say?"

"L-listen! Your daddy was very upset when your mommy died last year! I really wanted a girl that time and I kinda put in your information that you have a disorder that you think you're a boy but actually a girl." Mr. Sakamoto went and hid his precious face before it was harmed.

Yutaka just stood there dumbfounded. "You put in my school records that I have a disorder…? And I think I'm a boy but actually a girl…." The servants covered their ears but instead of roaring with anger, Yutaka laughed like a mad man. "Hahaha…I'm dreaming…that it. I'm dreaming! My dad can't be that much of an idiot…haha. I'm probably still in my bed, and when I wake up it'll be my first day at school…haha yeah that's what it is."

Mr. Sakamoto bit his lip, "Actually no…. I'm sorry Yutaka but you have to stay like this."

Yutaka looked at his dad and his eyes somehow looked cuter and bigger, "What? Why?"

"Because! I made it official! The teachers and the Boardman know about it! If I change it now, they'll think I'm a weirdo!"

"You are."

"Yes but they don't know that! If word gets around, I won't be taken seriously! My modeling agencies will get bad publicity!" Mr. Sakamoto went on his knees and hugged Yutaka around his waist, "Please!"

'_So I'm not dreaming…damn.' _Yutaka sighed. It's true that he hated his dad at times, but he still loved him and he was still family. He didn't want his father to be called insane or pitied or anything at all. "Fine, I'll pretend to be a girl that thinks she's a boy. But what about the Host Club?"

Mr. Sakamoto coughed in his hand as he got up. "Well, I still want you to stay there."

"…eh?"

"I kinda owe them…."

"Dad…what did you do?" Yutaka glared.

"I asked the Ootori boy if we can use one of his private doctors to examine you. The teachers will get suspicious. And I also told him the truth about you actually being a boy. So now you have to stay in the Host Club to keep it a secret…."

Yutaka rubbed his temples in frustration, "So let me get this straight. You owe Kyoya Ootori, so you're gonna pay him back by having me in the Host Club basically."

"Y-yes…"

"I need a bat please." Yutaka held his hand out and a maid placed a bat in that hand. Yutaka thanked the maid politely then charged at this father full speed. The man shrieked and ran away.

That night, Yutaka slept peacefully after giving his father a black eye with a fist. (He thought it was unfair to use a bat so he used his fist….) Suddenly his bedroom door opened and a trumpet sound echoed in his room. "Wake up young master!"

Yutaka jumped up from his bed and saw it was one of his maids. The raven head stretched and rubbed his eyes lazily, "What is it? It's 4 o'clock in the morning."

"The master told me that you are gonna pretend to be a girl." The maid said cheerfully for some odd, strange reason.

"And…?"

"I'm here to help of course!" the maid held a big case that Yutaka didn't notice before. "I've been watching so many shojo mangas! When the master told me to help I was more than happy!"

"Um…okay?" The maid opened her case and took out something that practically sent Yutaka fall to the ground. They were two round balls that looked like jelly…. "What…the…hell…is that?"

"It's for your breast of course!" the maid set the two round jelly things on Yutaka's bed and took out a sports bra. "Wear this first and we'll put the inserts on."

Yutaka hesitantly put the sports bra on and stuffed the inserts in. The maid gave him a mirror and when Yutaka looked into it, he looked like he got breasts. "…I'm just sad."

"Let's get started on the rest shall we?" the maid held the case in front of Yutaka's face and smiled wickedly.

"Noooooo!"

[The Host Club is now open]

Yutaka sat down at a table and was beginning to fall asleep. His maid made him do so many things that he never thought he'd do. First, the maid shaved Yutaka almost everywhere, and then she moisturized Yutaka's face to make his face more cleansed. After she made Yutaka go shopping with her and she bought a closet full of girl clothes. The maid did so many things to Yutaka, that he couldn't even describe it.

'_Being a girl's hard….' _Yutaka wept.

To be continued…

**A/N: If you like it and review I'll continue :) I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction~! :) oh and if a random name has Sora in it, ignore it cause it's supposed to be Yutaka's name because it was first gonna be Sora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Junko here! I updated pretty quickly haha well that's cause I got a little death threats but they were meant with love so it's alright hahaha… :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

It was Yutaka's third day being in Ouran, and it's already gone downhill for the boy. To sum it up, his perverted father made him move to another school called Ouran High School. His father also made him join a club called the Host Club behind his back. Now Yutaka hangs with a group of handsome but very odd boys, who think that Yutaka's a girl that's pretending to be a boy. And to top it all off, Yutaka's dad put in Yutaka's records that he has a disorder that he's actually a girl but thinks that she's a boy. He can't do anything about it because his father's job might have bad publicity if they change it, so Yutaka has to keep quiet and pretend to be a girl.

Yutaka came down the stairs and said good morning to the maids. The raven head touched his chest and sighed. The maid said the inserts and the sports bra were supposed to be there just in case someone ran into the changing room and saw Yutaka changing. And the person will think Yutaka's a girl. "I feel like a cross dresser…." Then he remembered that according to the hosts he is. "School officially sucks…"

"Excuse me young master, your father won't be back till next month because of important business overseas." A maid handed Yutaka a note from Mr. Sakamoto.

The letter read: _Dear Yutaka,_

_I'm sorry for having you go through all this trouble for helping your father. It means a lot to me. I'm gonna be out for a month because of something important, I hope the maids take care of you well. I hope to see you soon son._

Yutaka smiled gently as he read the letter. But it changed when he read the rest.

_P.S. Heard the maid I hired to help you, got you girl clothes. Take a picture in every outfit and send it to daddy please! ^o^_

Yutaka crumpled the paper and growled, "Peverted old man…!" Yutaka handed the ball of paper and headed to the front door, "Throw this away for me. I'm heading for school."

"Um…yes sir. Have a nice day."

[Class time]

During class Yutaka could feel his teacher's eyes on him. Ever since Yutaka found out that the teachers think he's a girl, Yutaka's noticed the stares from the teachers more. The teacher took a last glance then coughed in his fist, "Class, pick a partner for your science project. You may make up anything you like. Just make sure it's here on my desk in two weeks."

A bunch of girls surrounded Yutaka's desk. Girls blushed and they were all talking at the same time so Yutaka couldn't fully understand what they were saying individually. Yutaka knew that it was about the science project though. But before long, Hikaru and Kaoru were behind Yutaka and grinned, "Sorry, but he's taken!"

"Eh?" Yutaka raised an eyebrow. The girls grumbled in disappointment, parted from Yutaka's desk and went to find a different partner.

Yutaka turned from his desk on his chair and crossed his arms. "So how am I taken?"

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Haruhi in front of them and beamed, "We're gonna be in one group together!"

"What? I thought we have to go in pairs." Haruhi questioned.

"Nah, we asked the teacher and he didn't mind!" the twins grinned and shrugged at each other, "Maybe he's just scared to go against us."

"Well, I don't wanna be part of your group." Yutaka turned and headed to the teacher's desk, "I'm gonna ask him if I can go alone."

The twins pulled Yutaka back and nuzzled his head, "Aww come on Yutaka! We can all hang in Haruhi's house and plus we'll get an A+ working together!"

Yutaka moved away and scowled, "An A+ huh? You two don't seem to be the intelligent ones here. Haruhi probably, but not you."

The twins shook their heads and moved their index fingers from side to side in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Yutaka. You're wrong! We're actually in the top 10 of our class."

It felt like Yutaka's mind went blank. The mischievous, devilish, twincest filled boys were in the top 10…? "Im…impossible." Yutaka looked at Haruhi for clarification. It couldn't possibly be true. The twins didn't look like the academic type.

"It's true actually. They're number 5 and 6." She answered. Haruhi couldn't believe it herself but when facing the Host Club, anything could happen.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at Yutaka's dumbstruck face. "So are you willing to be in our group Yutaka? You have 3 people in your group who are in the top; wouldn't you want a good grade?"

Yutaka has only been in the top 10 once. He's been close to the top 10 by only one or two numbers usually. If he's with _3 _people who are in the top 10 then he'll definitely get a good grade. Yutaka bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, "Fine I'll be in your group."

"Yay!" the twins hugged Yutaka and over their shoulders Yutaka was looking at Haruhi with a sad face. Haruhi just smiled sympathetically.

[After school]

Tamaki was shaking his legs while he was in his usual chair before the club opened. Kyoya was writing in his ledger while Hunny and Mori were sitting at a table with a lovely piece of cake. Tamaki's vein popped, "Where are those devils! Did they take my precious daughters away from their daddy!"

"No mean to intrude in your little thoughts, but why do you suddenly have Yutaka as your daughter?" Kyoya asked calmly. He would tell Tamaki about Yutaka but what fun would that do? He'll just have the story go by its own speed. But he was quite curious in how fast Yutaka developed from just a new host to being the daughter of a doting 'father'.

"Because! She's part of the Host Club now and I care about my daughters!" Tamaki said with much intensity in what he's saying, "I mean, Yutaka is as cute and adorable as my Haruhi! I need to protect them from those shameful twins!"

The door opened and in came the twins and Tamaki's precious 'daughters'. "Hey boss we're here. Sorry we're late."

Tamaki got off his seat and went close to the twins' faces. "What have you been doing with Haruhi and Yutaka! Did you touch them or anything!"

"You perverted 'king'." The twins said frankly. "We were just planning ideas for out science project."

Tamaki ignored the twins though and embraced Yutaka and Haruhi in his arms with half fondness and half frightened, "Daddy's so glad you two aren't hurt! You aren't hurt are you! You made daddy worry sick!"

While Tamaki was rambling on and on about how he was so worried, Yutaka glanced at Haruhi and whispered, "Does he always act this way?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Haruhi sighed.

"I don't think I can handle that…."

"You will. It grows on you."

[5 minutes later…]

Tamaki stopped worrying about the safety of his children, he brought out the costumes they were gonna wear. "Time to get in costume men! Today it's a butler theme!"

All the hosts viewed their costumes. It was a butler uniform they see many times in a single day. They all headed to the changing rooms to get ready. Once everyone except Haruhi and Yutaka have changed Tamaki showed Haruhi a maid outfit and squealed, "Haruhi! Why don't you wear this maid outfit after the customers leave! It'll look wonderful on you!"

"Agreed!" the twins gave a thumbs up and grinned merrily.

"I'm not wearing that Tamaki!" Haruhi took a butler costume and stormed off into the changing rooms. Tamaki sulked but then he remembered he had another adorable daughter to persuade. Tamaki and the twins turned to Yutaka and smiled a bit slyly.

"Oh Yutakaaaaaaa…."

Yutaka yelped and ran under the table where Mori and Hunny were and clutched onto one of the table's leg, "No way! Keep that devil suit away from me!"

"Oh come on Yutaka, it's not all that bad. It's just a maid outfit. Not like it'll kill you or anything." The twins put it simply. "Scared of lace or something?"

"Maybe he had bad experience with a maid." Kaoru concluded, "We don't see him with a maid so we never know."

"My poor Yutaka was traumatized by a maid!" Tamaki wept, "My poor child!"

"N-no! I didn't have bad experience with a maid! My old man made me go through so much shit! It took 5 years for him to stop his cosplay phase! I'm not going back!" Yutaka came out under the table and headed to the door, "I'm leaving! I am _never _gonna wear cosplay! Ever!"

"May I remind you, Yutaka that your father and I made a deal? You wouldn't want to break it now would you?" Kyoya said with a scary but steady tone. Yutaka was just about to pull the door handle till he heard those words. He almost forgot that Kyoya knew about his secret. The boy reversed his steps and when he faced Tamaki and the twins he smiled.

"Sure I'll wear it."

The twins and Tamaki gasped at Yutaka's cooperation. They glanced at one another but then switched the maid outfit with the butler uniform. Tamaki coughed and blushed a bit, "We decided you should just wear the original costume."

Yutaka took the butler uniform and stared at it for a moment. They waited for the boy's reaction. When Yutaka looked at them, he smiled his signature carefree, simple and boyish smile that only he can make. "Thanks you three! I was so worried I'd have to wear that!"

The boys blushed the way they do to Haruhi's cuteness as Yutaka walked to the changing rooms. They all thought to themselves, _'She's so cute when she smiles like that!'_

[The Host Club is now open]

Yutaka sat on his table and greeted the girls in front of him. He hasn't truly hosted before. He was the one that always served tea for everyone, but today it was Haruhi's turn. Now, Haruhi and Yutaka are taking turns serving tea.

"It's great to meet you Yutaka." The first girl said politely.

"It's good to meet you too." Yutaka glanced down at his untouched tea and pushed it away.

"Is something wrong with your tea Yutaka?" a second girl asked.

"No it's fine, but I don't really like tea. It's good for a stomach ache but regularly isn't so great to me." he said honestly. He would always replace his tea secretly with apple juice or something whenever it was a special occasion at his home.

"Oh, well you should try instant coffee." The last girl at his table advised. "It's really good, and it's quite cheap."

"Instant coffee? Is that the one that's already grounded up in a container and you just pour it in hot water? My father showed it to me once when I was young. I never tried it though."

"Oh, it's very delicious and very easy to make."

"I see." Yutaka smiled, "I'll try it sometime. Thank you for telling me."

The girl blushed, "N-no problem."

Tamaki appeared at Yutaka's table and gasped a bit too dramatically, "What? My poor Yutaka has never tried the wonderful taste of instant coffee? Absurd!" Tamaki swiftly grabbed Haruhi and took Yutaka's hand. "Haruhi! Make instant coffee for Yutaka!"

"Um, no it's fine actually. I can make it later!" But Tamaki ignored Yutaka's refusal and pushed Haruhi and Yutaka away to the other room. Once they were in the room, Haruhi looked around and shrugged.

"It's fine. Would you like some coffee Yutaka?" Haruhi said as she took some boiled water and the container of the instant coffee. She dropped some instant coffee in a cup and poured the boiling water. "Here try it."

Yutaka waited for the coffee to cool for a moment then took a little sip. It tasted different than the coffee where you have to ground it yourself. It didn't taste bad, but it didn't taste so greatly. It was just different.

"So how is it?"

"It's good I guess. It's not really something to boast over though."

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah I know. But the others get really excited about 'commoner' items."

"Just like my dad." Yutaka chuckled, "You know, now that I think about it…. Tamaki is a bit like my father."

"Really? Same here. Except my dad's a cross dresser and Tamaki isn't. But his side that's a bit perverted evens the odds."

'_Haruhi really has no malice in things….' _Yutaka thought to himself as he made a face at Haruhi's comment. "Well at least we both have something in common with your father right?" the 'girls' laughed as they shared the little inside joke. "Now I can't wait to meet your father."

Haruhi smiled, "He's strange, but I still love him. You'll be happy to meet him."

"Hope so." Yutaka smiled as they both headed out of the extra room. Tamaki noticed the two come in quickly and grinned gleefully at Yutaka.

"Did you like it?" He bobbed up and down in place in anticipation.

"It was pretty good." Yutaka smiled and waved at Haruhi as he went back to his table.

"I'm so glad my two girls are getting along!" Tamaki began.

[Entering Tamaki's little mind theatre]

Haruhi and Yutaka were running and laughing in girl uniforms. Then Haruhi turned and smiled at Tamaki and called out, "Come on Tamaki! Hurry up!"

"Keep up Tamaki!" Yutaka laughed. "We're winning!"

[Out of Tamaki's mind theatre]

"I'm coming my angels!" Tamaki blinked when the scene changed back to the Music room. "Eh?"

Haruhi and Yutaka sighed pitifully at Tamaki, hoping they won't have to find out what the blonde was thinking.

At Yutaka's table a girl thought to herself out loud, "I'm wondering…. What is your type Yutaka?"

"Hm?" Yutaka scratched his chin and pondered for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know. But I don't really want to know." _'I might get a weird act to do….'_

Suddenly a sound of a motor followed by an echo of laughter appeared and Renge came from the ground with her mechanical platform. "I know exactly what your type is Yutaka!"

"Eh? Who are you?"

"She's our manager, Renge. She's a bit of an otaku." Hikaru described.

"She came here cause she thought of Kyoya as her fiancé." Kaoru added.

"And is he?"

"No, Ren-chan just imagined Kyo-chan was a character from a game she likes." Hunny answered.

"Oh…." Yutaka sweat dropped, _'So another weirdo who is part of the Host Club huh? Should have known.'_

Renge pointed directly at Yutaka and declared, "You are the simple type! You give off that boyish charm but add more beauty into it in your own way! I could just see it!"

"…." Yutaka just sat there and stared blankly at Renge, "…thanks."

The girls at his table squealed, "That's perfect for Yutaka! I always loved that smile you give!"

"I know right! So refreshing!"

Yutaka just sighed. Later, Yutaka was heading to his limo with his limo driver waiting for him in front of the limo. The driver tipped his cap at Yutaka and Yutaka nodded back in hello. "Did you have fun at school young master?"

"I guess." The driver opened the door for Yutaka but then blinked. Yutaka raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What's wrong?"

"I believe those three are your friends, young master." The driver pointed behind Yutaka. Yutaka's face flushed when he saw the twins and Haruhi coming towards them. After a while, it seemed like Yutaka, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were now best friends. Yutaka doesn't mind really, because it's been years since he's made true friends. And Yutaka had to admit, that the Host Club was pretty fun to be around. With all the different attitudes and personalities each of them contain is really entertaining to Yutaka. The only thing that he hates is that they don't know the true him.

"Hey Yutaka! We're going to Haruhi's place to get started on the project, wanna come?" the twins asked. The driver smiled silently to himself. He was happy the young master had friends to hang out with.

"Well…. I don't know. Is it okay Haruhi?" Yutaka looked at Haruhi, just to make sure it is okay. He didn't want to intrude.

"Of course it's okay. Anyway I really want to get started on the science project. If we don't, the twins will completely forget about it."

Yutaka chuckled, "Alright, let's go then. If you guys want we can take my limo."

"No, no, no! We're gonna walk there!" the twins grinned as each of them grabbed Haruhi and Yutaka's hands, "We want you to see the commoners side of town!"

While he was being pulled away Yutaka cupped his hands to his mouth and called out to his driver, "I'll call you guys when I'm done so you can pick me up!"

"Alright young master! Have fun!" the driver called back. As the four friends left, the driver smirked. _'I'm glad the young master is finally making friends.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: I'll try to update soon because I'm really excited to write about Haruhi's place haha :D I hope you enjoyed chapter 2~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3~! I read that some of you are wondering who Yutaka's love interest is. At first I planned for this guy to have no crush at all, but now I changed that a bit. But that won't develop till later in the fanfic :P but at the end of this fanfiction I don't think Yutaka will actually have a girlfriend or anything. If things go differently than I wanted it to when I'm writing then who knows, maybe he will. **

**Anyway love doesn't develop over three chapters :) hahaha that'd be just rushing things. So that's about it on the romance in this fanfic, oh and there's a bit of TamakixHaruhi in this at the verrrrrrrrryyyyyyy end. There's only going to be a sentence or something about it, so pay attention XD hahaha**

As Yutaka, the twins, and Haruhi were heading through the 'commoners' side of town, and the twins were showing Yutaka around though soon Haruhi was their escort. Haruhi wished to herself that they had it somewhere else. She didn't like being a tour guide to her friends, and especially when they've been through this route before.

Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's arm and grinned, "Come on Haruhi, let's get ice cream for all four of us before we go to your house."

"Eh?" Haruhi looked to the side and saw Hikaru showing Yutaka a bunch of cheap toys. "Why aren't Hikaru and Yutaka coming?"

"Hm?" Kaoru followed Haruhi's gaze and saw Hikaru and Yutaka together, "Oh no reason actually, but come on we're gonna get back to them later. I'm hungry!" Kaoru whined.

Kaoru began to whine more as the two didn't move. Haruhi covered her ears and tried to block out the annoying sounds from the boy. Shortly after, she grumbled and headed to an ice cream stand. She felt like a mother with her child as usual and felt people staring at her and Kaoru. Kaoru grinned, "Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem, just don't whine anymore." Haruhi sweat dropped.

While Kaoru and Haruhi were getting ice cream, Hikaru began showing Yutaka vases and supposedly expensive items in the street market. Yutaka picked up a vase and stared at it for a while. Hikaru looked at the vase too but didn't see anything great about it, "Something wrong?"

"I've never seen a vase like this…." Yutaka smiled gently as he went to the cashier, "My dad will love this stuff."

"You sure you should spend your money on that?" Hikaru snatched the vase from Yutaka's hands and examined it carefully, "Sure it's cheap, but it doesn't look that great."

"My dad likes to collect that stuff," Yutaka took back the vase and handed it to the cashier. Yutaka blinked and ran the other way, "I just remembered!"

"H-hey! The register's this way!" Hikaru ran and tried to catch up to the raven head. Hikaru saw Yutaka looking over little key chains on a rack and Yutaka already had a handful of key chains. "What are you doing? I don't think you have that many keys."

"Yeah but I have to give my share too."

"Huh? For what…?" Hikaru asked.

"My dad always throw a party at my place and gives gifts to his employees. I wanna give the ones I know a gift that's all."

"That's nice I guess." Hikaru pouted, "How about us?"

"I got you guys some too."

"You did?"

"Well sure why not? I got plenty of money." Yutaka smiled, "Anyway before I was dragged to join the Host Club, I haven't had many people to hang out with….. You know before I never liked you guys."

"Gee thanks."

"But you guys are growing on me." Yutaka sighed peacefully, "I'll stay in the club for a while."

Hikaru stared at Yutaka as she picked up more key chains. "…."

Yutaka turned to Hikaru and headed back to the cashier, "Come on, we don't wanna have Kaoru and Haruhi look for us or anything."

Hikaru smiled, "Okay."

When Yutaka and Hikaru came out of the market, Yutaka searched through his bag of key chains and gave two key chains to Hikaru. "Here. These are for you." One had a picture of a heart; half of the heart was white and had an angel wing, and the other half had dragon like wings and red. The other one was just an orange rose; to tell you the truth, Hikaru liked the rose the most.

Hikaru placed the key chains in his pocket and smiled down at Yutaka, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hikaru! Yutaka!" Said people turned and saw Kaoru and Haruhi with two ice creams in their hands. "We brought the ice cream."

"Sweet!" Yutaka took the chocolate mint from Haruhi and smiled, "Thanks you two."

"No big deal. So what's in the bag?" Kaoru asked as he pointed to the large plastic bag.

Yutaka reached in the bag and brought out two key chains for Kaoru and two key chains for Haruhi. "I got them for you guys. I got a rose key chain for all of you too."

Kaoru looked at his key chains first. One was a smiling face that once you move it around it changes from a devilish grin to a normal happy face. Kaoru chuckled and looked at the second key chain. It was an orange coloured rose that looked just like Hikaru's. "Thanks Yutaka."

Yutaka smiled and looked at Haruhi, "Why don't you look at yours?"

Haruhi nodded and took out her key chains. One of them was a chain with the gender symbols. The twins laughed at the chain as Yutaka shrugged, "I thought it'd make sense hahaha."

Haruhi smiled at Yutaka, and then looked at her other key chain. It was a pink rose that was like the twins. "These are great, thanks Yutaka."

Yutaka grinned and went back to eating his ice cream. A sudden urge occurred to Yutaka and his green eyes widened. Yutaka crossed his legs and tapped Haruhi's shoulder, "H-Haruhi…where's the bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh it's in the market. Just ask someone-"

"Thanks!" Haruhi couldn't finish her sentence because Yutaka sprinted back in the market place. "Wait for me okay!"

[In the market]

Yutaka stood in a rather complicated situation. There was a door to the girls washroom and there was a door to the boys washroom. Yutaka could just take the boys washroom, but if the twins stumble upon going in the washroom Yutaka's secret will be discovered. But if Yutaka used the girls washroom he'll be screwed anyway because he's still in his school uniform. People will think that there's something wrong with him, or he accidently went into the girls washroom. Yutaka sighed in frustration but then noticed a sale in girls clothes. Yutaka grumbled and grabbed a random dress. He headed to the changing rooms, but not before grabbing a long black wig. _'I've completely hit rock bottom….'_

[Outside the market place]

"It sure is taking Yutaka long." Haruhi thought and said out loud.

"Maybe she's doing something else." The twins shrugged. "She probably found some more souvenirs."

"Maybe…." Haruhi then blinked, "Hey…you know, for a while I feel like we're being followed."

The brunette glanced from side to side but found nothing strange. Just people buying food and kids with their parents shopping. Then she noticed a faint colour of blonde behind a wall and made a face. _'I knew it….'_

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, but I think someone's following us…."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. Each of them wrapped an arm over Haruhi's shoulder. "Hey Haruhi, when Yutaka comes back why don't we go to _our_ place instead?"

"Noooooo!" Tamaki came out from the corner of the wall and wept. Kyoya, Hunny and Mori appeared behind Tamaki and joined Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"So Haruhi was right." The twins shook their heads, "Don't have much faith in us do you boss?"

"W-what! Why would trust you devils with my daughters!" Tamaki cupped Haruhi's face, "Haruhi! Did these two do anything to you!"

"No…now quit getting into my business…" Haruhi looked to the side with a blank look. Suddenly she saw Yutaka running awkwardly towards them. Yutaka was wearing a white ruffle dress and had long wavy hair with a white head band. "Yutaka?"

The boys turned and blushed as they saw Yutaka. _'She's so cute!'_

"Wow Yu-chan~! You look really pretty!" Hunny complimented, "But why are you wearing that? Weren't you wearing your uniform?"

Yutaka laughed nervously, "Yeah I had to use the bathroom. I didn't want to look weird going in the girls washroom wearing my uniform so I changed and bought this outfit." Yutaka took out the bag and showed that his uniform was in it.

Tamaki and the twins glomped Yutaka and Tamaki squealed, "Daddy's so glad you wore that! You look so adorable!"

"Get off of me you guys! I didn't wear this for you!"

[At the Fujioka residence]

Yutaka glanced around the rather small home. It sure was smaller than Yutaka expected but neater than he thought it would be. Yutaka looked at Haruhi and gave a lopsided smile, "Have any ideas to plan the project with these guys around?"

"I don't know…." Haruhi sighed, "You think we can come up with it by ourselves for now?"

Yutaka shrugged, "I don't think so. Anyway I don't like planning things wearing something like this." Yutaka pointed to his dress.

"Why don't you wear your uniform?"

"Tamaki and the twins took it and won't give it back till I head home." Yutaka frowned. "Wearing a dress is stupid…."

"Yeah, it's troublesome to wear things like dresses. Too much trouble to dress up just to impress some boys."

"I'm guessing you only wear casual clothes like shirts and shorts."

"Pretty much." Haruhi said bluntly. Yutaka smirked at Haruhi's unusual but funny personality. Personally he found Haruhi the most normal out of all of them.

Abruptly, the door opened and revealed a woman with long hair and wore a skirt, a patterned tank top, and a jacket. "Haruhi~! I'm home!"

'_Eh? Is that Haruhi's mom or something?' _The others greeted the woman. Suddenly Tamaki was lunged at the wall by the brute strength of the surprisingly strong woman. Yutaka slowly approached the woman and stood behind Haruhi. Haruhi sweat dropped, "Did you really have to do that to Tamaki, dad?"

'_Oh my gosh! It's a dude!' _Yutaka gawked. "Y-you're a man!"

"Hm?" Haruhi's dad looked down at Yutaka and studied the boy. "You thought I was a woman?"

"Well kinda. You looked too pretty to be Haruhi's cross dressing dad."

"Uh…Yutaka?" Hikaru began. "What did you think her dad would look like?"

"Well I thought he would be a strong guy with massive muscles but wore slutty clothing."

The hosts sweat dropped. _'Yutaka you have the weirdest perspective in things….'_

"But you are much prettier than I expected." Yutaka held out his hand towards Haruhi's dad, "It's nice to meet you sir."

Ranka attacked Yutaka with a hug and giggled, "It's great to meet you too! You're so adorable! I'm glad my Haruhi is friends with a gentle and polite young lady."

After Ranka stopped hugging Yutaka, the raven head went into a corner and sobbed, _'I'm not a girl….'_

Later, Ranka offered food to the hosts and turned to Yutaka. "Yutaka, isn't your father the founder of the Sakamoto modelling company?"

Yutaka sat down on the floor crossing his legs. He still hasn't got his uniform back from the twins. Yutaka pushed his dress down so that nothing shows. "Yes, my dad's the founder. He's also a photographer there."

"Really?" the twins beamed, "That means your dad knows our mother right?"

"I think so…. She's a designer right?" Yutaka pondered, "I don't usually talk to my dad about his work." _'Usually when we're together he makes me dress up….'_

At 5 o'clock, Yutaka headed out of the house. Haruhi accompanied Yutaka and laughed, "Sorry we weren't able to plan the project. The guys like to get into my business all the time. I can't have a day without them really."

"It's fine." Yutaka smirked. "Oh, could you give the guys their key chains? I can't stay since sorry, but anyway it was great hanging with your guys." Yutaka handed Haruhi the bag with the key chains for the hosts and went down the stairs.

"Okay, bye Yutaka!" Haruhi called out.

"Bye!"

[In the streets]

Even though Yutaka's driver told him to call them when he's done, Yutaka didn't bother and decided to just walk around. Yutaka just wondered around; not knowing exactly where he was. He ended up in an alley. "Okay…. I think I'm lost." Yutaka looked down in his bag containing the key chains for the employees. He got his uniform back from the guys and left it in the bag. He didn't have time to change anyway. "I just remembered…." Yutaka sweat dropped, "I don't have a cell."

"Hey beautiful~! You seem to be lost? Need us to help?"

Yutaka turned and saw three boys around 20. They didn't look so pleasant and were obviously wanting to get to know Yutaka, but not in a friendly way. Yutaka glared. "I am lost, but I don't need help from you three."

"Ooh, we got a feisty one." The boy at the side grinned, "Why don't you come with us? We're heading for a party and it'll be really fun."

"No thanks." Yutaka tried to leave but one of them grabbed his wrist.

"Hey don't ignore us. We're trying to help you out." The man's grip grew tighter by the minute, "Now come with us won't you?"

Yutaka pulled his hand away and took off his wig. "Listen! I'm a fucking guy! Now leave me alone or I'll kick your ass!"

The men stared. The boy in the middle laughed, "You're a guy! Could have fooled me! You have the face of a chick!" the others laughed with him and made more jokes about Yutaka's face.

Yutaka's eye twitched. He threw his wig away and kicked the guy at the side straight in the face. The man was knocked down and fell unconscious. Even though he had such a petite figure, Yutaka was pretty strong. "Shut the hell up!" the raven head attacked the others and didn't show mercy. After a few hours, the three men were unconscious and wounded. "You guys sure are weak; getting beat up by someone who's got the face of a chick."

[The next day after school]

The hosts didn't have any customers that day, so they were coming up with ideas for the cosplay. Yutaka thought to himself, _'Should I tell the others about what happened to me? It wouldn't do anything right?'_ Yutaka was about to open his mouth but…. "Hey-!"

"Hey look! These punks were beaten up and left in an alley." The twins showed the others a newspaper and the story actually the front story.

"Is that so?" Tamaki looked closer at the newspaper, "It says they were attacked by a man in a dress."

"Hm…. That's weird." Haruhi turned to Yutaka, "Were you about to say something Yutaka?"

Yutaka flinched. _'Maybe I shouldn't….'_ "N-no I'm fine. I didn't say anything."

To be continued…

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! If you want, you guys can give me ideas about the future chapters :) I'll give you credit about the ideas at the end of the chapter. Byee~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do NOT own OHSHC :O **

…

…**that's it :)**

[The Host Club is now open]

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" the twins advised to their customers at their table. Yutaka was just passing by with the tray of tea but when he heard that he was a bit curious. _'That's an odd game….'_

The twins turned a bit and saw Yutaka staring at them. They grinned and pulled Yutaka closer to them, "Hey Yutaka, you wanna play with us?" before he could answer the twins set Yutaka on the couch between two of the girls. Hikaru and Kaoru wore identical green berets to hide their hair and began to switch places. Once they were done the two faced their customers and Yutaka and asked, "So which one is Hikaru?"

Everybody looked at Yutaka first; even Tamaki and the other hosts were looking. They wanted to know if Yutaka would guess right like Haruhi did. Would she also be accepted into the twins' world like Haruhi did? Yutaka pondered for a moment and glanced from Hikaru to Kaoru, "Um... This is Hikaru and you're Kaoru." Yutaka pointed at Kaoru first and then pointed to Hikaru.

The twins crossed their hands to make an X and buzzed, "Wrong!"

"I was?"

"Yup." Hikaru said plainly. Yutaka looked down and looked a bit sad from their point of view.

"You insensitive twins!" Tamaki smacked Hikaru and Kaoru by the head and yelled, "No need to be so mean to Yutaka just because she got it wrong! You could hurt her lovely heart!"

"We're not being mean boss! And quit hitting us!" Hikaru yelled back.

"Hitting people is just as bad you know?" Kaoru added. "And you're calling us mean."

"So I got it wrong…." Yutaka said to himself. It looked like getting it wrong was bad from the looks of it. Did it mean that all the hosts got it right at their first shot? Maybe they were disappointed that he got it wrong. _'So I have to get it right? Well it was kinda hard especially when I only knew them for a couple days. They look a lot alike. But will they hate me if I don't…?' _Yutaka glanced up at Hikaru and Kaoru, "Can I try again so other time?"

Hikaru was being choked by Tamaki and Kaoru was pulling Tamaki away but they all stopped, "Huh?"

"I wanna try again some other time if that's alright." Yutaka smiled, "Even if it takes a while I'll try my best to get it right."

The twins looked at Yutaka silently. Then they both gave Yutaka and big hug and Tamaki was sparkling, "Of course you can Yutaka! Everybody needs a chance in things!"

Yutaka's eyebrow twitched. He didn't mean that comment to make a hugging moment. Yutaka wiggled out of the hug and grabbed the tray of tea. He went over to Kyoya who was almost normal. But he also was the one that made Yutaka join the Host Club. "Hi Kyoya."

"Hello Yutaka. Too bad you got your guess wrong." Kyoya smirked as he wrote in his ledger.

"Why? Is it a bad thing?"

"No it's natural."

"Then…?"

"Well they thought you would be just like Haruhi." Kyoya smiled slyly, "They thought you would get it right on your first try like Haruhi did. But of course you're nothing like her in both ways than one."

"Yeah…." Yutaka laughed nervously.

"And I know that Haruhi isn't able to beat up three guys in a dress." Kyoya glanced down at Yutaka and smirked when Yutaka flinched. "I had one of my guards make sure you're safe on your way home. He informed me what happened to."

"I see…. Why did you tell anybody?"

"It's more interesting this way." Yutaka made a blank look. _'I think I get why they call him the Shadow King…. Scary….'_

[The Host Club is now closed]

"Alright men! We must get ready for the festival and make sure that it goes just as well as last time." Tamaki said proudly. He looked at Yutaka and pointed, "Yutaka, do you know how to dance?"

"D-dance?" Yutaka wasn't very good in dancing. Whenever his dad would tries to teach Yutaka to dance he would end up unintentionally injured because of Yutaka. "I don't think I can really dance…."

The twins and Tamaki suddenly went into determination mode. Tamaki posed in front of Yutaka and smiled charmingly, "If you like I can teach you my lovely daughter!"

"No way boss." The twins said in unison, "She should be taught by someone she can be comfortable with."

"I'm her daddy! Of course she would feel comfortable with me; unlike you horrible twins." Tamaki said sternly, "Usually the father would teach his daughter how to dance anyway!"

"Yeah but she's learning the male role boss. We've already been through this with Haruhi's situation. We're close to her height so it's fine." That comment struck Tamaki hard and made him go to his corner. The twins grinned as they turned to Yutaka, "So let's be your dancing partners Yutaka."

"Um…." Yutaka blushed, "I can't dance…. I don't wanna hurt you guys…."

Tamaki jerked his head towards Yutaka and lunged at her. "You're so cute~! Of course you won't hurt us! How can you?"

"S-so you guys wanna teach me how to dance…?"

"Of course!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and even Hunny smiled and gave a thumbs up.

[Yutaka's mansion]

The maids watched Yutaka suspiciously ever since he came home. Yutaka was thinking hard and was trying to take graceful steps when he's walking. As some of them were passing by Yutaka's room they heard waltz music. But whenever he comes out of his room he looks normal like always. It was really scaring them….

Yutaka bit his lip as he waited for his dad to answer the webcam request. When Mr. Sakamoto he looked groggy, still sleepy and had his eyes closed slightly. "Hello? Who is-"

"Hey dad it's me."

"Yutaka? You're calling your daddy for once! I'm so happy~!" Mr. Sakamoto squealed he was _wide_ awake now. Yutaka rolled his eyes. Tamaki was definitely like his dad.

"Dad it's not what you think. I'm just calling to ask you something." Yutaka took a deep breath, "Do I suck at dancing?"

There was a long silence. "I…I gotta go! I have some work to do sorry!"

"Just answer me you pervy old man!"

"But I don't want my poor Yutaka to cry!" Mr. Sakamoto wiped a tear, "It would just break this poor man's heart!"

"Answer or I'll never talk to you again." Yutaka crossed his arms and glared.

Mr. Sakamoto gasped, "You're so cruel!"

"Just answer me. Do I suck at dancing?"

"…son you broke daddy's feet. Very badly."

"So I suck. Thanks that's all I know." Yutaka nodded and shut the computer off. _'…the guys want me to dance…. And they're gonna teach me…. Heh they're screwed.'_

[Meanwhile…]

Mr. Sakamoto's secretary entered his room and pushed his glasses up, "Sir, it's time to meet the new models…sir?"

Mr. Sakamoto was on his bad with his legs held close to his chest and rocking back and forth. The secretary stared blankly as Mr. Sakamoto was weeping, "Kenta, what the hell are you doing?"

"Yutaka's mad at me…. I told him he wasn't good at dancing and he got mad…."

"Kenta, didn't you get hurt after dancing with Yutaka? It's fine to think that. He's probably not mad at you." Mr. Arai sighed. Hayate Arai is Mr. Sakamoto's childhood friend and the secretary. He's known Yutaka ever since the kid was born.

"B-but... He hung up on me on the webcam! He's mad at me!"

Mr. Arai sighed.

[At school the next day]

The hosts didn't have any customers that day so they decided to get started in teaching Yutaka. They all decided to take turns teaching him. It was Hunny's turn first.

It started out well till the spinning. Yutaka spun Hunny too hard and the smaller boy flew but was caught by Mori. "S-sorry Hunny!"

Hunny laughed, "It's okay Yu-chan~! It was fun~!"

It was Hikaru's turn. It was also going well but Yutaka accidently stepped on Hikaru's feet multiple times. After a while Hikaru was limping and being steadied by Kaoru. Yutaka stuttered, "S-sorry H-Hikaru!"

After Tamaki, Kaoru and Haruhi tried teaching Yutaka they were injured as well. The only ones who weren't hurt were Kyoya and Mori. Kyoya wasn't injured because he didn't volunteer to teach and Mori didn't go yet. Yutaka held his hand out to Mori and blushed because of frustration, "Do you wanna dance?"

Mori took Yutaka's hand and they began to dance. Yutaka was already stepping on Mori's feet but he didn't respond. The song finally finished and Mori looked absolutely fine. Yutaka breathed deeply, "I'm so glad you aren't hurt either Mori…."

Mori nodded and smiled. Yutaka smiled back and Tamaki was weeping but couldn't do anything since he was hurt. "Who knew you can get injured just by dancing…?"

Haruhi rubbed her feet and sighed, "I told you we shouldn't teach Yutaka dancing if she didn't want us to."

Yutaka walked up to the injured four and bowed, "I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I told you I would hurt you!"

[During the festival]

Through the whole thing, Yutaka never danced with anybody for the sake of not hurting them. Yutaka just hung around the buffet table and ate. He didn't want to dance anyway…

Yutaka just hummed to himself with the music and closed his eyes. An image of his mom dancing with him as a child appeared in his head. There was giggling and a couple of mistakes in it all but it was a memory Yutaka couldn't get rid of. A single tear dropped down Yutaka's cheek.

Tamaki blinked as he noticed the single tear. The blonde walked up to Yutaka and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong? Did you want to dance?"

"What? No it's not that…. It's just that all of this reminded me of my mom. She died a year ago." Yutaka wiped his cheek and smiled, "I miss her a lot."

"Yeah…. Losing someone close hurts. Especially when you know that the person is still in this world but you can't see them…. Even with all the money you contain." Tamaki whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Tamaki smiled and winked, "I'm gonna get back to the customers. A prince must always entertain his princesses."

"Heh, yeah don't wanna keep them waiting." Yutaka watched as Tamaki left. It felt like there was something there…

Was there something that Yutaka didn't know about the Host Club?

To be continued…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! **

**Yutaka won't officially know for sure about each of the hosts' past. That'd be too soon too :P But he will know them little by little. Oh and I had Yutaka guess wrong because well, I don't want it to be the practical thing and have him get it right. And send me some ideas for the next chapter~! :D Anyway byee~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update :( I have a lot of things going on and I couldn't really focus on writing sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Oh and this is a fuller or something :P because I also have a bit of writers block :P I'll probably update next week or something. But if you want to help me, you can send me some ideas for the next chapter**

[The Host Club is now closed]

"This one's Hikaru and that one's Kaoru!" Yutaka pointed. He was playing the 'Which one is Hikaru' game again. But he was much more determined to get it right this time because if he didn't all the hosts would be coming to his mansion on the weekend. Yutaka cringed as he waited for his answer. "So…am I right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other, made a beeping noise and made an X with their arms, "Wrong! Now we get to go to your house!"

"Yay~! I can't wait to see Yu-chan's mansion~!" Hunny cheered. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would be quite interesting to see how Yutaka lives." Tamaki posed gracefully. "Maybe it'll be just as exciting as Haruhi's life style."

"No…you're not coming." Yutaka said bluntly.

"What!" Tamaki shook Yutaka's shoulders, "But Yutaka! We've already been to Haruhi's place! Now we have to visit yours!"

Yutaka glanced over Tamaki's shoulder and had puppy dog eyes while looking at Haruhi. The brunette sighed, "I can't help you there Yutaka. You made the bet yourself."

"B-b-b-b-b-but!" Yutaka couldn't have them come over! If they did then Yutaka will have to go through so much trouble to hide his gender.

But after half an hour of arguing and pursuing, the hosts were able to get Yutaka to accept. Yutaka sighed, _'My life sucks….'_

[At Yutaka's mansion]

It was 3 hours before the Host Club came over. Yutaka grunted as the maid that helped him before pushed him to his room. "Why are you here again?"

"You father will be here soon and so will your friends! I'm helping you till you graduate~!" the maid smiled. She pushed Yutaka onto the bed and searched through his closet of girls clothes. "We need to find a good outfit but something that'll make your father approve."

"W-wait! Why can't I wear my normal clothes? It's not like it matters. Haruhi does it!"

"Because your father wanted to see you wear your new clothes~!" the maid took out a pair of skinny jeans and a pink blouse. "Just wear this and a white sports bra."

Yutaka's eyebrow twitched, "Please don't make me do this…."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad. Any way you look really good in them." The maid smiled. "But if you want…. You can just wear that white tank top and a pink sweater then wear your normal jeans. But you must still wear a bra."

"Thank you, I'll settle with that." Yutaka began to change and the maid made her way out into the hall.

"But it's not very fashionable." The maid muttered.

"I heard that."

[3 hours later…]

The doorbell rang and the maids opened it, greeting the hosts. None of them were bothered by it since it was a normal thing except for Haruhi. "Wow, that's a lot of maids…."

"I still can't believe you're not used to this Haruhi." Hikaru said bluntly, "It's not that surprising."

"Yeah, you've been to our mansions before." Kaoru added.

"It's quite impressive." Kyoya observed a few of the mansion's details and nodded, "Heard that Yutaka's father is a much respected man in the modelling industry. I wonder what he's like."

"He's a total perv." The hosts turned to the stairs at the unknown voice and saw Yutaka, "But you'll have to meet him anyway."

"Nice outfit choice, except the jeans ruin it." The twins shook their heads, "What kind of girl are you?"

"One that doesn't care about style when she's in the privacy in her own home." Yutaka stuck his tongue out at Hikaru and Kaoru and they did the same.

"So we're gonna meet Yu-chan's dad?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, he wants to see you guys a lot too." Yutaka sighed as he ignored the twins now, "But I must warn you that though he's respected, he's really different at home."

"Wait, you're father's coming over?" Tamaki brightened, "This gives me the chance to make a good impression on one of my daughter's father!"

"Yeah, unlike the last time with Haruhi's dad ain't that right boss?" the twins smirked and Tamaki's face darkened as he went into a corner.

"It wasn't my fault…."

Yutaka raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"My dad came home and saw Tamaki on top of me and got mad." Haruhi sighed, "He must have thought of it the wrong way."

Yutaka blinked, "Did Tamaki get on top of you by accident?" Haruhi nodded and Yutaka burst into laughter, "Wow! That's just pathetic! You sure it's by accident?"

Tamaki jumped from his corner and grew red, "I-it was by accident! I would never do something to my Haruhi!"

Yutaka snickered, "Righhhhttt."

"Wah! Mommy! Yutaka's back talking her daddy!" Tamaki wept on Kyoya's shoulder, "Make her stop!"

"I'm not part of this Tamaki." Kyoya said.

Suddenly the door opened. The maids quickly went into their positions as a young handsome man came in through the door. "Welcome back master."

Yutaka flinched and ran to the other room. He just realized that his outfit would still make his father act how he usually does. But his father would see him anyway…. _'When they meet him I'll come out….'_

The man nodded to the maids and smiled, "It's good to be back." He glanced up and saw the Host Club, "Well, if it isn't the Host Club."

The twins, Haruhi, Mori and Hunny were the only ones that didn't know who this man was. Tamaki had already met him and so did Kyoya though. The twins stared blankly at the man, "Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right we never met." Kenta held out his hand to the dumbstruck hosts and smiled charmingly, "I'm Kenta Sakamoto. I'm Yutaka's father."

"You are?" Hunny raised an eyebrow. None of them could believe that the handsome young man was Yutaka's father. It looked almost impossible, "You don't seem like it…."

Mr. Sakamoto laughed, "Yeah I've been told that a lot. But there's nothing wrong with that right? Hahaha."

Kyoya walked to Mr. Sakamoto's side, smiled and held out his hand, "It's good to see you again, Mr. Sakamoto. Your child has been a good host to us."

Mr. Sakamoto shook Kyoya's hand and smiled proudly, "That's my little Yutaka!" he looked and smiled at the others, "I already know all your names so don't worry. Now where's my little boy- I mean girl!"

'_Almost blew it….' _Yutaka made a face as he came out of the room. _'Idiot dad….' _"…Hi dad…"

Mr. Sakamoto gasped as he saw Yutaka in his little outfit, "Yutaka…." He immediately lunged at Yutaka and gave him a big hug, "You're so cute~! Did the maid have you wear that? I should give her a raise~!"

"Wow boss. He's just like you." the twins looked blankly as they saw Yutaka being smothered with love by Mr. Sakamoto. "It's almost scary."

"I don't act like that!" Tamaki gawked, "That's crazy!"

'_It's more like you're crazy….' _Haruhi thought to herself.

Yutaka pushed Mr. Sakamoto's face away and grunted, "Cut it out! Get off of me!"

"Yeah, but I don't want those idiots to get close to you!" Mr. Sakamoto wept. Yutaka rolled his eyes and joined the others.

"You're being ridiculous dad." Yutaka looked at Haruhi and sighed, "My dad's being an idiot today…."

"Yeah he is." Haruhi said bluntly.

'_Didn't have to say it so straight forward….' _Yutaka pondered for a moment, "Wait…my dad said idiots didn't he?"

"Yeah, he said that he doesn't want those idiots to get close to you." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No way…. They're-"

"YUTAKA~!" Yutaka turned slowly around. Two handsome young men came through the door and ran to Yutaka's side. One of them had black hair in a short ponytail and had silver coloured eyes. The man wore a plain white T-shirt, ripped jean, and had an open brown vintage leather jacket and beige coloured sneakers.

The other man had blonde hair that was down to his neck but it was spiked a bit and he had sky blue eyes. He wore a Guns N Roses tee, had loose skinny jeans on and converse shoes on. Both the men were the same height and were around 20 and though they aren't twins, they had the same devious expression. "Hi Yutaka~!"

"Ugh…."

"You demons! Leave Yutaka alone!" Mr. Sakamoto growled. "Why did you even come along?"

"Ain't it obvious boss? We wanna see your lovely Yutaka in lingerie we bought for 'her'." the blonde winked.

"We even brought cameras! Wouldn't you like to take those pics boss?" the raven head laughed as Mr. Sakamoto ran after the two. "You're getting slow Kenta!"

"Slow poke!" the blonde snickered.

Somehow, the hosts felt like they've been through that scenario before. Tamaki tapped Yutaka's shoulder but kept viewing the scene as Mr. Sakamoto was chasing the blonde and the raven head. "Uh…Yutaka? Who are those two?"

"Hm? Oh…." Yutaka pointed to the laughing raven head, "That's Hiroto Akiyama, and the blonde is Kaito Yamasaki. They're childhood friends, and their friends with my dad. They're also models for my dad's company but they model in Nagoya."

"You know…they remind me a lot of someone I know." Haruhi glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru but they were laughing at how Mr. Sakamoto's face expressions reminded them of Tamaki's.

Hiroto was still running but then he crashed right into somebody. He landed on his butt and was helped up by Kaito. "You idiots are playing around aren't you?"

The hosts made a face. They were definitely seeing doubles. The man Hiroto bumped into was almost like Kyoya but was a brunette. He had glasses and was wearing a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. Kaito chuckled nervously, "Oh…hi Hayate…"

"What the hell are you guys doing? Introduce yourselves to the kids here. You're making a bad impression." Hayate pushed up his glasses and smiled at the hosts, "I'm sorry about those two. I'm Hayate Arai, I think you know about Hiroto and Kaito. I'm Kenta's secretary, and friend. It's nice to meet you."

Kyoya smirked and shook hands with Hayate, "It's good to meet you again Mr. Arai."

"It's good to see you again Mr. Ootori." Hayate smiled too. Yutaka and Haruhi glanced at each other.

"Again? You met before?" Yutaka frowned, "Why?"

"Oh no need to feel any concern Yutaka." Hayate smiled, "It's nothing."

Haruhi felt a sudden chill do down her spine. _"Yesh…two Shadow Kings?'_

Hiroto and Kaito smiled as they shook hands with Hikaru and Kaoru. Hiroto smirked, "So you got yourself a boss who's an idiot? Hahaha it's fun to play with him isn't it?"

"You have no idea," the twins said, "He's attached to our friend Haruhi. He acts like he's her father."

"Oh hey! Same here!" Hiroto chuckled, "He talks everyday about Yutaka."

"That reminds me…." Kaito smirked and looped an arm around Yutaka, "Sooo Yutaka. How's our little _girl_?"

Yutaka blinked. _'T-they know…?'_

Hiroto joined Kaito and grinned devilishly, "Oh, _she's _perfectly fine. Don't you see that all _her _friends are boys? If I were a girl I'd be so jealous."

'_They most definitely know….'_

"Oh but there's that Haruhi girl remember? They must go on _girls _night out every Friday." Kaito pointed out with a smile.

'_THEY KNOW!'_

"I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of you two. Keep quiet!" Yutaka whispered to them loudly.

But Hiroto's and Kaito's grins just grew wider. "Oooh?" they took Yutaka to another room silently as the others were talking with one another.

Hiroto locked the door and turned back to Yutaka, "You think you scare us kid? Though you may be strong, you can't beat us."

"Really? How about last year? Remember the time when I made you two begged me not to hurt your faces?" Yutaka smirked.

"Now, now, now Yutaka. Do you really think we're talking about beating us with your fists?" Kaito crossed his arms and smiled, "We're talking about something involving on-I don't know…. The media?"

"What…?"

"Listen, we love you and your pops but…." Hiroto said with a smug look, "You know how much we love to be able to take control."

"If you guys dare tell the media what my dad did I swear-!"

"Hey, we're not telling them don't worry. We love our jobs and the people we're with. Though what Kenta did was pretty stupid. I mean putting on your student record that you think you're a boy but actually a girl is just ridiculous." Kaito shook his head, "But…. We would love to take this little info we have to hold against you."

"This is cruel…. Even for you two." Yutaka glared intensely at them.

Hiroto and Kaito looked at each other. Suddenly Kaito smiled and ruffled Yutaka's hair, "We're kidding! We won't do anything to you or your dad. We just wanted to scare ya."

"But we do like to see you in pain." Hiroto smiled. "But we're not that desperate that we'd use blackmail."

Yutaka sighed with relief, "You scared me…."

"Yutaka! Where are you!" Kenta cried out. **(A/N: I'm gonna call Mr. Sakamoto Kenta now haha I'm getting lazy)**

"Oh we better go." Hiroto opened the door but before Yutaka could follow Kaito pulled Yutaka back.

"What is it?" Yutaka looked at Kaito's face. The blonde was smiling kindly.

"It's great seeing you again. Even though Hiroto won't admit it, we both really missed you." Yutaka smiled back at Kaito. Kaito was always the one that actually opens up to people. He would always speak for Hiroto.

"Thanks. I missed you two too." Yutaka smirked, "You know, you and Hiroto remind me of people I know."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, they're devious, sneaky, sly and love to play around."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at that and said smugly, "Is that all they are to you? Since we're like them, that's how you think of us too?"

"No I wasn't finished." Yutaka pouted, "They are also considerate, misunderstood, secretly kind, and they love the ones around them. Just like you and Hiroto."

"Aw much better."

[Before dinnertime]

Kenta persuaded the hosts to stay but took Tamaki somewhere to talk. Kenta led Tamaki to the garden and Tamaki couldn't help but feel nervous. "So why did you bring me here Mr. Sakamoto?"

"Oh no reason. I just want to make sure you're taking care of my Yutaka." Kenta smiled, "Heard that you treat Yutaka like your daughter, but of course you also treat Haruhi that way. Does that mean whenever a girl joins the Host Club, you will treat her like a daughter and show her special treatment?"

"Well, if another girl joins sir, she's part of the family. So yes I would think of her like a daughter. But sir, the way I treat Haruhi and Yutaka are completely different from each other." Tamaki said nervously. He didn't want to be in bad terms with Kenta, like he is with Ranka.

"Is that so? How is that?"

"Well…. I really do think of Yutaka as a daughter. And I do pamper her like Haruhi but…. I don't know why but somehow inside, I feel like Haruhi should be more than a daughter at times." Tamaki blushed.

Kenta blinked but that subsided and he smirked. So the boy is in love…. "You are quite kind Tamaki. I'm happy my s…daughter is part of your club."

Tamaki's face brightened, "T-thank you sir."

[Meanwhile in the dining room…]

With the others, Hayate, Hiroto, and Kaito were drinking coffee while the hosts were walking around the room observing things. Kyoya sat down with the older men, "So why aren't the cousins here?"

"Oh you mean Minoru and Ren?" Hiroto put down his coffee and leaned back, "They're busy modelling for someone in the U.S."

"It's a shame they wouldn't meet Yutaka's friends." Hayate sipped his coffee but the way he spoke didn't show much emotion.

Kyoya nodded, "Yes, it's a shame."

Hiroto and Kaito shared glances with each other. It was like Kyoya was a teen version of Hayate.

Yutaka was showing Hunny and Mori his father's hard candy collection, "If you want Hunny, you can have one after dinner."

"Really~?" Hunny beamed, "Can Takashi have some too?"

Yutaka smiled at Mori, "Of course you can Mori."

Mori smiled back and nodded. Yutaka looked to the side and saw Haruhi staring at a picture. Yutaka tilted his head and headed towards her. "What are you looking at?"

Haruhi picked up the picture so that she can see more detail, but also showed it to Yutaka, "This is your mother isn't it."

Yutaka smiled with a peaceful look, "Yeah…. She died last year from cancer."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's fine; it's not your fault." Yutaka took the picture and stared. It was a year before he was born and his mom was holding a bouquet of lilies and was smiling so freely and didn't have anything to worry about. "I miss her a lot…."

"How did you take it?"

"Well…. I didn't take it as hard as when we found out about her having cancer. I mean, my dad cried a lot." Yutaka admitted. Then for a moment, Yutaka saw Haruhi smiling with her soft brown eyes staring at him.

"But you must remember Yutaka. Though they are gone, the ones you love will always love you." Haruhi smiled.

Butterflies began to flutter in the raven head's stomach for a brief moment. And Yutaka swore his heart skipped a beat at that moment.

The door suddenly opened and Kenta and Tamaki were at the door, "Alright guys! Let's eat, I'm starving!"

Everybody gathered at the dining table. Yutaka took one last glance before heading to his seat. _'What's happening? I can't possibly….'_

To be continued….

**A/N: -gasps- YUTAKA'S FIRST LOVE~! :O okay, well this chapter will be up for a while because of writers block sorry :P but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Junko-chan here~! Yay I got some HaruhixOC crushin' but I want TamakixHaruhi :3 I think they're my…3****rd**** favourite couple in OHSHC :)**

[The Host Club is now closed]

Yutaka leaned his head on the table and stared at Haruhi as she was being hugged by Tamaki. Who knew that he would be in love with a girl with such a blunt personality? Sure, Yutaka could ask her out but that would lead to some problems. First the hosts would find out, and second, Yutaka isn't so sure if he should even ask Haruhi out. He likes Haruhi, but what about the others? It looks like Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru feel something towards Haruhi and it's pretty obvious.

Haruhi sighed as she joined Yutaka at the table. "Being here is so troubling."

Yutaka laughed, "Yeah it sure is. Especially when you were forced to in the beginning."

"Yeah, but you know it's pretty fun being here. A bit more exciting don't you think?"

"It's exciting, but this is as much excitement I need right now." Yutaka stated, "Hey, Haruhi…. Do you have anyone you like?"

Haruhi just stared at Yutaka and tilted her head. Yutaka sweat dropped, _'Guess not…. But her obliviousness is so adorable.'_ "Do you mean as a friend?"

"What?" Yutaka sighed, "I meant as a boyfriend."

The others heard the word 'boyfriend' and joined Haruhi and Yutaka. Tamaki looked over Haruhi's shoulder and pouted, "Do you Haruhi?"

"Of course not. I don't have time to date when I have school and hosting to worry about." Haruhi said calmly. All the boys (even Yutaka) felt a bit disappointed. _'Though she doesn't mean to hurt anyone, it still hurts….' _Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Yutaka thought.

"Well that's a shame." Kyoya looked at Yutaka, "Do you have someone you like Yutaka?"

It almost was like Kyoya knew that Yutaka had a crush on Haruhi. Yutaka laughed nervously and blushed slightly, "N-no one…. I would like to date someone, but I don't have anyone in mind to date."

The twins glomped Yutaka and smiled. Tamaki ruffled Yutaka's hair. "How cute! You'll find your prince someday Yutaka. Just wait patiently."

Yutaka's eyebrow twitched, _'A prince…? Man… like Haruhi would say; damn all these rich people.'_

Everybody began to leave, but Yutaka ran after Hunny and Mori. "Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! Wait up please!" **(A/N: I'm gonna use senpai for Hunny and Mori now, because it feels weird when I read it out loud without it :P)**

Said people turned and smiled at Yutaka, "Hi Yu-chan~! Is something wrong?"

Yutaka breathed heavily from all the running, "I…Is it alright if I…if I can come over? I need to talk to you two about something."

"Why are you asking us Yu-chan? Why don't you talk to Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Well, I can't she's…busy." Yutaka lied, "And Hikaru and Kaoru aren't the type to get advice from, and I can't ask Kyoya because…he scares me at times. And I can't ask Tamaki because well…it kinda involves him."

"Oh okay!" Hunny took Yutaka's hand and smiled, "Let's go! Takashi's gonna train, so we can talk then."

"Okay."

[At Hunny's house]

"Woah, this place is pretty cool." Yutaka looked at the training grounds and saw the equipment for training, and much more. "Oh look! A sword!"

Yutaka picked up the sword and swung it around. But he accidently hit the wood on the wall and it got stuck there. "Oops…." Mori easily took out the sword and put it back where it was. "Oh thanks Mori-senpai."

Mori smiled down at Yutaka and nodded. Yutaka began to watch Mori train with Hunny who was eating cake. "So…." Hunny spoke up with cake in his mouth, "What's the problem Yu-chan?"

"Well…. Okay what if-hypothetically I'm actually a guy, that was mistaken for a girl, and I've fallen in love with Haruhi? Do you think I would have a chance?" Yutaka paused, "…hypothetically."

"Well, Yu-chan. If you were a boy, and liked Haruhi…I think you should watch out for Tama-chan the twins." Hunny bit into his cake and smiled, "Mmm! I love cake~!"

"Watch out for them? Why? Does Tamaki like Haruhi?"

"He does, but just doesn't know it. I think Hika-chan is still doesn't know it at all. Tamaki's developed a bit I think." Hunny said. "It's gonna be hard getting past them if you wanna date Haruhi. Hypothetically."

"Hm…." Yutaka got up from his seat beside Hunny and thanked his two senpai. Yutaka left the household and began walking to his mansion. He didn't want to use the limo. He needed more time to think about what to do. _'Should I just take a chance? But how can I do that?' _Yutaka smiled, _'I got it.'_

Yutaka reached for his phone and speed dialed a number. After a few rings, he heard the voice he grew to love. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Haruhi." Yutaka smiled, "I was just wondering…do you wanna hang out tomorrow, on Saturday? We can have a girls day."

"_Well, that's a bit sudden don't you think?"_

After actually falling in love, Yutaka's willing to take a chance, "Yeah I know it is, but would you like to? It'd mean a lot to me."

"_Sure, I got nothing better to do. Could you pick me up at 10?"_

"It's a date." Yutaka beamed. He couldn't believe it! He was actually gonna have a date with Haruhi. "I'll see ya then."

Yutaka hung up and held the phone close and had a smile that can brighten an entire room. _'Tomorrow will be officially be the best day ever.'_

[Saturday; 10 o'clock]

That Saturday, Haruhi and Yutaka convinced the guys to not come and stalk them while they were on their 'girls day'. They were walking through the carnival that was on for the week. The two went to the roller coaster, bumper cars, and then the Ferris wheel. After a while, they stopped to eat. Yutaka bought a burger, a coke and some cotton candy. And Haruhi bought a burger too, and they shared the coke.

While Yutaka was eating, he kept stealing glances at Haruhi as she was looking away. There was a warm silence between them, but Yutaka couldn't bear it. "Haruhi…what would you do if I was a boy?"

"If you were a boy?" Haruhi grabbed the coke and sipped on it, "Well, if you were a boy, you sure have a girly face for one."

An 'arrow' struck Yutaka through his chest. _'Ouch….'_

"But, actually, I wouldn't treat you any different than I am now." Haruhi shrugged. "It's not like anything could happen if you were a boy."

Another 'arrow' struck the boy again. Yutaka looked up at Haruhi, "But…you said that gender doesn't matter to you right?"

"Yeah. I don't care about gender all that much." Haruhi and Yutaka's fingers brushed against each other when they both went for the coke. Yutaka blushed and quickly pulled back.

Yutaka nodded thoughtfully to himself, "Then…Haruhi I lo-"

The two jumped when Haruhi's cell phone rang. Haruhi took the phone out of her pocket, "Hello? What? Alright we'll be right there."

Once she hung up Haruhi sprung out of her seat. Yutaka quickly grabbed her wrist, "Hey, what happened?"

"Tamaki, and the guys were gonna spy on us, but it all went wrong. These guys picked a fight with them for some reason, and Tamaki's going up against them all by himself, and he won't have anyone help him. I gotta stop him." Haruhi looked Yutaka straight in the eye, begging him to let go. "The guys will get hurt. I gotta help them out."

Yutaka held on tight, "B-but…I didn't even tell you what I wanted to ask you this entire time."

"What is it?"

Yutaka glanced up at Haruhi's face. None of her attention was on him…it was on something else. _'Like a certain blonde….' _Yutaka thought about all those times, with Tamaki and Haruhi. The brunette may have been annoyed, but she still cared about Tamaki a lot more than any of them. Yutaka just knew that was the case now….

Yutaka slowly let go of Haruhi's wrist and looked down at the ground. Haruhi put her hands on Yutaka's shoulders and shook him a little, "Yutaka? What is it that you wanted to ask?"

Yutaka bit his lip, and managed to smile. "Go."

Haruhi blinked, "You sure? What about what you wanted to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." It was a question that doesn't need to be paid any attention to, and Yutaka knew it was true. "You go. I just need some time alone. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" When Yutaka nodded, Haruhi began to gather her things and leave. Yutaka bit his bottom lip again to suppress the urge to pull Haruhi back and tell Yutaka how he felt. But it was useless. Yutaka sat back on his chair and sighed.

After a few minutes, Yutaka made himself get up from his seat. Yutaka phoned Kyoya and called to know where they were. When he made it there, he was in an abandoned neighborhood. _'Why would they go here in the first place?' _Yutaka sighed, _'Whatever. That doesn't matter.'_

Yutaka looked at what exactly was happening. Tamaki's cheek was a bit bruised, but luckily that was it. In front of the blonde, were three scary looking boys that looked like they belonged to a yakuza clan. _'Hold up….' _Yutaka's eyes widened, _'It's the suckers I fought with before! Haha…great, now I'll feel much better after I beat the crap out of them again.'_

Yutaka ran to the others and looked at a frazzled Haruhi. "Haruhi! Why aren't you telling him to stop?"

"He won't stop. Those guys insulted his family," the twins said, "and he doesn't want us to intrude."

Yutaka grit his teeth and made his way to Tamaki. Yutaka pulled Tamaki's wavy blonde hair back and Tamaki shrieked. When Tamaki looked back, he sighed of relief after seeing it was only Yutaka. "Yutaka? Why're you here?"

"To stop you." Yutaka pulled Tamaki's hair back and the blonde fell to the ground. "Leave this to me."

Tamaki protested, but Yutaka glared at Tamaki. Tamaki covered his mouth with his hand in an instant. Yutaka stood in Tamaki's place and cracked his knuckles, "Which one wants to get a beating?"

The three guys traded glances amongst each other and laughed. The leader of the group snickered. "Like we would-! Hey wait! You're the dude from before!"

Yutaka grinned and took a hold of the guy's shirt, "That's right. Now leave or I'll beat the crap out of you again. You hurt my friend, and I'm having a shitty day. So fight or flight."

The guy swung his arm at Yutaka but Yutaka dodged swiftly. "I'm guessing fight."

The hosts watched dumbfounded as Yutaka fought. Tamaki especially couldn't believe it. His little 'daughter' was fighting his battle, and was doing a lot better than him. A little after, the twins and Hunny began cheering for Yutaka and telling him to watch out.

Yutaka kicked one of the guys in the chest and took a step back. Yutaka saw what he was wearing. Black skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt, and black strapped high heels. Yutaka groaned and took off the heels, and then ripped the skinny jeans so that it was only to his knees. _'That maid bought me some really cheap jeans…. Good thing.' _Then Yutaka looked at his sports bra inside his shirt, than he glanced at his friends. Yutaka sighed, "Screw it."

Everybody gasped when Yutaka took off his shirt and then threw away his sports bra. When he put back his shirt on, everybody couldn't believe what they saw. Kyoya smirked to himself, _'So he's willing to tell the truth? I hope you're making the right choice.'_

Yutaka's flat chest was now obvious, but right now he didn't care. He ran in his bare feet and kneed the final guy standing. After he was done, Yutaka brushed the dirt off his hands and sighed. He turned to the others and quickly bowed before any of them could say anything, "I'm sorry I lied to you! Please forgive me!"

Tamaki slowly got up from the ground. He stood in front of the smaller boy and placed his hand on top of Yutaka's head. Yutaka blinked and jerked his head up, and saw Tamaki's childish but reassuring grin, "Don't be. I'm glad you helped me out."

Yutaka smiled and saw the others smiling at him too. The twins put their arms around Yutaka's shoulders and grinned, "We're cool with it. You're still our cute 'sister'."

Yutaka rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Screw you guys."

Hunny wrapped his arms around Yutaka's waist, "I knew you were a guy Yu-chan! So I'm already fine with it." Yutaka chuckled and shared a smile with Mori.

Haruhi approached Yutaka and nodded with a smile, "Like everyone else, I don't mind you being a boy. Like before, I wouldn't treat you any different than I am now."

Yutaka hugged Haruhi and sighed. Just a hug will be as far as Yutaka could go and he knew it. Once he let her go, Yutaka smiled and poked Haruhi's forehead playfully, "Hey. Promise me you go out with a decent guy. And introduce him to me first thing."

"Okay?" Haruhi rubbed the spot where she was poked, "I promise?" Yutaka chuckled and nodded in approval. Haruhi raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to question the reason in the promise.

As they were all walking to the carnival, Yutaka began to walk with Kyoya. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked down at Yutaka, "Are you sure you don't want to tell Haruhi your feelings?"

Yutaka blinked, but then chuckled in a low tone. "So you knew?" Yutaka shook his head in disbelief, "That's the Shadow King for ya. He knows everything…. Yeah I'm sure. I can tell she secretly cares more about Tamaki than I, but she just doesn't know it. I just hope Tamaki will realize his feelings for her soon."

"And if he doesn't?" Kyoya smirked. Yutaka's eyes were filled with determination and amusement.

"Then I'll just take her." Yutaka smiled, "But not right now…. Right now, we'll just see how things work out."

Kyoya nodded, "Let's hope it turns out well."

"Right."

To be continued…

**A/N: sorry for the late update :/ there will be a lot of them, but please endure it! DX**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**


End file.
